fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin Davenport
Kevin Davenport is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption. Before Corruption A few months prior, Kevin made a deal with Alex Amadore. Alex told him to follow all of Henry Gibson's orders so that when Alex's agents assassinated the Lieutenant Governor only days before the election, Henry would choose Kevin as his running mate. Then, after Henry delivered Alex what he wanted, Alex would kill him as well, allowing Kevin to ascend to the governorship. Corruption After Scott Green crashed the final debate, Kevin called Tina Gibson in Costa Rica and informed her that he believed that Scott was no longer trustworthy. Tina begged him to spare Scott, but Kevin made no promises. Later, Kevin interrupted Scott sitting alone in the University of Maryland auditorium and informed him that he was fired. Scott complained, but it was cut short as Kevin began to shoot. Scott managed to get away, breaking Kevin's nose in the process. Kevin met with Henry Gibson and used his government connections to find Scott had purchased a ticket to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Henry ordered Kevin to follow. Kevin, under the guise of the air marshal, boarded the plane and laid low until Dimitri Maximoff and Janet Korvoloski managed to take the plane down onto Isla Sorna. In the confusion, Scott was found out and promptly arrested. Kevin also arrested Dimitri and Janet. Heidi Carroll interrupted Kevin's tirade and took him to a nearby watchtower and began to argue. Eventually, Heidi handcuffed him to the railing and kicked him over the edge. Dimitri and Janet came up and thanked her for her assistance. Kevin remained hanging over the ledge until a group of raptors attacked the watchtower. One raptor climbed the ladder and clamped on to Kevin's leg. Scott uncuffed Kevin and began to pull his fingers off the ledge. At the last second, Heidi pushed Scott away and pulled Kevin back up. Harvey David and Julius Wright fired bullets into the raptor group and made them disperse. Heidi took Kevin back into the charter plane where after hearing Harvey's story, told Heidi to tell Scott that Tina was dead. Heidi obeyed, but upon returning to the charter plane learned that Kevin's ulterior motive was to escape and find Tina before anyone else did. Later, Kevin managed to find Tina under attack by a dilophosaur. Kevin shot it just as it was about to spit venom on Tina. Tina was elated to see Kevin until he told her he was taking her hostage to ensure his own safety. Dimitri and Janet later discovered Tina's location and Kevin threatened them if they didn't leave. They didn't and Kevin shot Dimitri and took Tina and Janet hostage. Kevin found some rope and tied the girls to a tree before nodding off to sleep. He was rudely awoken when the superraptor impaled his claw into his back. Kevin managed to crawl away before Scott Green ambushed him. Scott beat Kevin up until Kevin put Scott loyalty into question. Kevin accused Scott of falling in love with Heidi Carroll, which is why he hadn't killed him yet. In response, Scott left him to die. Scott came back upon realizing he didn't know the way back and Kevin did. Kevin began to lead him back until they were ambushed by the dilophosaur. Kevin held the dinosaur off and with his last breath, told Scott how to get back to the charter plane. Appearances Corruption Trivia *Despite not being the main villain, he appeared more often than any other antagonist in Corruption *1 of 4 characters known to computer hack Davenport, Kevin Davenport, Kevin Davenport, Kevin Davenport, Kevin Davenport, Kevin Davenport, Kevin Category:Fan Fiction